


Removal.

by cosmicalandroid (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicalandroid
Summary: Hank helps Connor remove his LED.





	Removal.

It was around 10 PM, and Connor was on the couch in Hank's living room. He was wearing one of Hank's DPD hoodies, and a pair of black boxers. He had been talking about removing his LED with Hank for a while now, but Connor had always seemed hesitant.

Tonight was different, he was alive, he didn't need his LED. It was reminding him of his past. He slowly stood up from the couch and made his way to Hank's bedroom. 

"Hank?"

The gruff old man looked towards the door and sighed, sitting up and turning the lamp on beside his bed. "yeah?"

"I - I wanna take it out."

"Right now, Connor?"

"mhm." Connor answered quietly.

It took a second or two, but Hank nodded and got up, walking past Connor, ruffling his hair. "Bathroom." He said.

Connor nodded and walked into the bathroom, staring at his LED in the mirror. After that's gone, he'd look like a human.

Hank soon walked back into the bathroom, with a small pocket knife. "And you're sure about this?" He asked, gently wrapping an arm around his android partner.

"Yes." He nodded in confirmation.

"okay. this might hurt, i don't know." Hank warned, so Connor took hold of Hank's free hand. 

Hank slowly pressed the LED up with his knife, and then peeled it off. 

Connor had closed his eyes, the removal scaring him.

"it's all done." Hank held the little LED in his hand. 

Connor slowly opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. He smoothed his skin over the indentation and turned to Hank, hugging him.

"Thank you. I love you."

"it's no problem, but, we have work in the morning, so I should get to bed." Hank put the LED on the sink counter along with the knife and headed towards his bedroom, the android following behind like a dog.

"...you wanna lay with me?"

"yeah."

Hank smiled crookedly and laid down, making room for Connor. He gladly slid in front of Hank, making sure to wrap his arms around him to stay close.

"i love you, connor." "i love you too, hank."


End file.
